La historia de un espejo en el ático
by merry kirkland
Summary: Usuk- Alfred descubre un espejo en el ático de su casa ¿será un espejo común? o ¿algo más?...


**Disclaimer****: **ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me perteneces, pertenecen a su respectivo dueño…además Arthur es de Alfred como Tino lo es de Berwald**.**

**Advertencia: **ninguna.

* * *

**La historia de un espejo en el ático**

…

Era el viejo ático de la casa, aquel cuarto empolvado recubierto con telarañas…impregnado de un aroma a humedad y de libros viejos…lleno de estantes y cajas arrumbadas…el viejo vestido de su abuela, el uniforma militar de su padre y los juguetes de su primer infancia…era todo y a la vez nada.

No había luz, ahí se vivía en penumbras, y solo una pequeña ventana sucia daba paso a unos rayos de luz pertenecientes al atardecer.

Y en el fondo de la habitación, cubierto por una manta gris, y apenas iluminado, se veía la esquina de un espejo.

Sus azules ojos pestañaron, enfocando a través de la ranura del picaporte, perdido en las imágenes frente a él.

Sus manos se encontraban juntas con la áspera madera de la puerta y sus rodillas flexionadas contra la antigua alfombra que cubría el piso.

El chico curioso y emocionado ante el misterio que escondía aquel lugar solo podía esbozar una sonrisa.

…

Era época de guerra y los bombardeos no habían parado en toda la madrugada, razón por la cual había amanecido resguardado debajo de su cama.

Salió del escondite, aun con la ropa del día anterior cubierta de polvo y pelusa; soltó un suspiro mientras se cambiaba de prendas, era verdad que se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a los continuos bombardeos.

Tomo su desayuno en paz, sin escuchar un solo lamento de su madre, ni escuchar las preocupaciones de esta ante la poca información que tenia sobre su padre, quien aun seguía en la guerra.

…

Termino sus actividades matutinas, y por un momento quiso salir a volver a disfrutar del pasto verde y el mecer de los arboles ante sus ojos; pero se topo con las puertas y las ventanas entabladas.

No tenia salida, no podría ir a ningún lado, ni siquiera podría ver el cielo desde las ventanas, maldijo en un susurro mientras sus paso retumbaban en su marchar por las escaleras de la vieja casa.

El rechinido de los escalones de madera advertían su acción, mientras que sus manos se aferraban al barandal, así fue como pronto tuvo frente a él aquella puerta, la cual siempre había sido la barrera que lo separaba de un sinfín de oportunidades de diversión.

…

El chico suspiraba mientras movía y giraba la perilla, la cual no cedía paso a su interior, había estado tratando de abrirla por más de cinco minutos, y al final como siempre termino por hincarse sobre la polvosa alfombra color vino, pegando sus jóvenes manos en la madera gastada, a la vez que acercaba su rostro al picaporte, intentando desesperadamente mirar a través de la ranura.

Una vez que consiguió una buena visión, ante él se abrió un "mundo" lleno de cajas, polvo y ese espejo del fondo.

Su sonrisa se agrando al igual que sus pupilas, las cuales se iluminaron de ilusión ante la idea de algún día poder estar a dentro del ático.

Separo su rostro, volviendo a girar con esmero el picaporte, pero sin tener resultado alguno.

Inflo sus mejillas y cruzo sus brazos dando a demostrar su frustración, sabiendo que ni así tendría oportunidad de ingresar.

Suspiro una vez más y se puso de pie, decidiendo emprender la retirada rumbo a su cuarto, de seguro podría hacer algo "entretenido".

Y así comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, poniendo su mano en el barandal; pero estando a punto de bajar el primer escalón, algo le hiso tener que voltear el rostro.

Y en ese momento sus azules ojos se abrieron ante la imagen de una llavecilla dorada posada sobre la alfombra, donde solo hace unos momentos había estado hincado.

_"Que raro",_ comento sin darle demasiada importancia al inusual hecho.

Y con torpes pasos se acercó al curioso objeto, al cual tomo como si de un tesoro se tratase, y sin esperar un solo segundo más, inserto la llave con entusiasmo en el picaporte.

Su boca se abrió dejando salir una exclamación de emoción, al ver que la dorada pieza embonaba perfectamente…un giro…un crujido por parte de la cerradura…y un último chirrido que se escucho cuando la puerta le cedió paso.

No se contuvo y dio saltitos de alegría cuando se percato que por fin se encontraba en aquel cuarto, ahora bañado por apenas la luz matutina.

…

Toda la mañana se encargo de saquear las cajas, revolviendo las telas y usándolas como disfraces...empuñando las espadas ya sin filo y escuchado las dulces melodías de las viejas cajas de música.

Sus dedos y manos terminaron cubiertos de polvo, lo cual fue motivo de disgusto por parte de su madre, cuando tuvo que bajar a tomar el almuerzo. Claro quedando en secreto que había pasado buenos momentos en el ático, y para no levantar sospechas no volvió a subir, o al menos no hasta que el sol comenzara a teñir al cielo de naranja.

…

Una vez que creyó conveniente la hora, comenzó a subir con sigilo, apretando la llave contra su pecho, atento ante cualquier ruido que advirtiera que alguien lo había visto subir. Y una vez frente a la puerta volvió a realizar el mismo procedimiento, logrando tener acceso al cuarto.

…

Paso unas cuantas horas, en las cuales se divirtió "encontrando tesoros", hasta que sus azules ojos se posaron en el espejo cubierto por la manta.

Sus pasos lo llevaron enfrente de este, y con calma su mano se aferro a la empolvada tela, la cual jaló, dejando descubierto al espejo.

Paso sus dedos tocando la superficie, hipnotizado ante el hermoso marco que este tenia; un marco plateado de finos detalles, los cuales le daban elegancia.

…

No supo cuanto tiempo paso viendo aquel objeto, solo sabia que tenia algo que lo hacia no querer apartarse de él. Y de un impulso coloco su mano con la palma abierta, pegándola al espejo, apreciando a la vez como su rostro se reflejaba.

Sus ojos azules, su rubio cabello y su travieso aire de aventura, eso era lo que veía, y así fue como su mirada se fue perdiendo un poco más.

Pero de un momento a otro, susto fue el que se llevo, cuando en un instante sintió como una mano casi del tamaño de la suya, del otro lado del espejo hiso contacto con su mano…y no solo eso, también aquel rostro de un chico de su edad de ojos verdes que aparecía donde antes había estado reflejado el suyo.

En ese preciso momento retiro rápidamente su mano, yéndose hacia atrás, terminando por golpearse contra el suelo, mientras dejaba escapar un nada masculino grito.

Su corazón latía con prisa y su mirada atemorizada no se apartaba del espejo, donde ahora dentro de este, había un chico con el rostro un poco volteado de manera que intentaba ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas, las cuales ante sus piel pálida eran casi imposibles de esconder, y con sus ambas manos juntas en su pecho, con eso pudo deducir que él no fue el único que se asusto.

Con calma se volvió a acercar al espejo, claro después de pensarlo muy bien, ya que siendo honestos tenía muchas preguntas, y la primera era _"¿Qué hacia un chico viviendo dentro del espejo?"…_

Pero sus dudas cesaron una vez que estuvo frente a este, y pudo apreciar las características del chico que estaba frente a él…sus ojos verdes llenos de profundidad y misterio…su piel lechosa y al parecer suave…sus rubios y despeinados cabellos…y lo que más destacaba, esas gruesas cejas que a su parecer solo le daban un toque más lindo.

Por un momento no pensó en nada más y volvió a colocar su mano sobre la fría superficie…y sonrió intentándole decir al de ojos verdes que no había ningún problema.

El ojiverde al principio no reacciono, pero pasando unos cuantos minutos junto de nuevo su mano con la de él…y aquel serio rostro se transformo poco a poco en una angelical sonrisa.

Y para el de orbes azules su mundo se movió en ese instante…su corazón latía a mil y con ese sentimiento intento entrelazar sus dedos con aquellos pálidos que mostraba el espejo…cosa que fue imposible al toparse solo con la fría superficie.

Fue frustrante en un inicio no poder tener contacto con él, pero con eso vino también una idea…intentar hablarle.

Inicio con un _"hola",_ esperando una respuesta por parte del de ojos verdes.

Fue curiosos saber que los segundos transcurridos entre su saludo y la respuesta del de ojos verdes fueron una eternidad para él…pero a la vez fueron un vuelco en sus corazón y una esperanza en su ser cuando escucho su voz…ahora lo sabia…podía hablar con él.

…

Arthur era su nombre, se lo menciono después del que él le dijo _"Me llamo Alfred"._

Habría querido saber más, pero no fue posible ya que la voz de su madre preguntaba por su paradero, y realmente sonaba preocupada.

Así que con eso se paro caminando hacia la puerta, no sin antes mover su mano despidiéndose de Arthur, quien hiso la misma acción pero de una forma más calmada y temerosa.

"_Que tengas buenas noches Arthur…"_

…

Esa noche fue un milagro que Alfred pudiese dormir, mientras presionaba la llave contra su pecho…como si de un tesoro se tratase.

* * *

Alfred continuo subiendo cada día, pasando momentos divertidos platicando con Arthur, quien le contaba muchas historias llenas de magia, aventura y misterio.

Y con el paso del tiempo no fue raro que entre los dos se desarrollar un sentimiento más allá de la amistad…y por eso tampoco era raro encontrar al de ojos azules intentando una y otra vez entrelazar sus dedos con los de Arthur.

Aquí es importante aclarar que sentimiento era mutuo…y ambos tratan de estar lo más cerca posible, claro hasta donde la barrera del espejo se los permitiere.

…

Arthur sabía bastante sobre muchas cosas…lo cual era raro, si se tomaba en cuenta que jamás había salido del espejo. Y por ello muchas veces Alfred le pregunto, que podría hacer para liberarlo; pero sin importar cuan entusiasmado y dispuesto estuviera…el de orbes verdes siempre le contestaba, que ni el sabia como había llegado ahí.

…

Pero como a veces con las cosas buenas las malas vienen…la guerra se fue intensificando y los bombardeos eran más constantes y violentos…por lo cual su madre tomo la decisión de abandonar la casa e irse del país a un sitio mucho más tranquilo y seguro, lo cual tuvo que ser lo más pronto posible…y todo esto se simplificaba a que solo podrían llevarse tan solo las cosas más necesarias…era obvio que un espejo no estaba en la lista.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años completos para que la guerra terminara, y al final su familia había decidido quedarse en el nuevo país a comenzar una nueva vida_…"Todo paso muy rápido"…._eso era lo que pensaba Alfred quien rumbo al primer día del colegio después de la guerra, suspiraba contra el frio viento.

Claro que la despedida había sido dura y aun podía recordar los ojos verdes de Arthur intentando contener las lágrimas.

Había tenido que ser valiente en esos momentos por los dos, pero aun así podía jurar que ese día el reflejo del espejo era mucho más opaco.

Escondió bien el espejo, envolviéndolo con telas y acomodándolo en un lugar seguro… al final le prometió que regresaría por él en cuanto las cosas mejoraran ni un día más…le prometió no pasar un día sin pensar en el…y todo eso lo cerro con un "Te amo Arthur".

Después de eso llego al país donde su madre había encontrado refugio…era una tranquila ciudad donde la guerra jamás llego.

Aquí su vida era mucho más tranquila tanto para el como para sus madre, pero eso no le impidió que todos los días pensara en Arthur y en el día en el que pudiera ir a buscarlo y estar a su lado…o al menos eso era lo que le alegraba, hasta que llego el día en que su que su madre le dio la noticia de que su antigua casa había quedado hecha añicos en el ultimo bombardeo…

….en ese momento sus piernas flaquearon…sus ojos se nublaron…y su corazón amenazaba con pararse…

…_Había perdido a Arthur…._

Dos años habían pasado y ahora estaba frente al que seria su colegio…se encontraba impaciente, no sabia lo que le esperaba, pero al final poco le importaba…muchas cosas le habían dejado de importar desde que escucho como no había quedado nada de su casa.

Suspiro, siempre lo hacia por Arthur…y ahora veía la puerta de la escuela, sujeto más su mochila e ingreso.

…

"_Salón 234", "Salón 234",_ repetía una y otra vez, mientras buscaba el salón que se le había asignado.

Y cuando por fin lo encontró, abrió la puerta…un repentino resplandor se vio…y ahí adentro, sentado en la banca junto a la ventana…

-Hola Alfred…

* * *

Hola, mucho tiempo sin haber escrito…pero bueno de esta corta historia tenia ya un parte y ayer me dio un poco de inspiración para terminarla…

Se muy bien que mejor debería estar actualizando **¡TOoDoo!** Lo que tengo pendiente, pero la verdad quise dejar por un tiempo de lado el usuk, y me concentre en otras historias, pero bueno que mejor manera de regresar al usuk con un pequeño fic, el cual espero que haya sido de su agrado…quien sabe a lo mejor luego les escribo como es que Arthur quedo dentro del espejo y como se libero…

Bueno pues esto seria todo por hoy y espero estar trabajando en lo que tengo pendiente pronto…

Nos vemos, gracias por leer, bye.


End file.
